Spark
by Eloyse
Summary: Alternative Universe - and in that moment, we were infinite. Sometimes all you need is a spark to begin a revolution.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any series referenced._

I've been toying with this idea for the last several weeks and the other night the basis of this chapter slipped into my head and I haven't been able to shake it – so I let it write itself.

* * *

_Consider what a great forest is set on fire by a small spark._

* * *

Sixth Day of the Fifth Moon  
98th Year of the House of Sozin

* * *

"Sokka," came the surprised gasp from the other end of the line.

"What Suki?" Compared to her hushed tones, his voice seemed unusually loud and Sokka could almost see the grimace on Suki's face. Without waiting for a response, he barred on. "They've taken everything from us. What are they going to do?"

"Sokka," Suki's hiss warned. "Do you really want to find out? If you're going to continue on with this so, so _stupidly– _"

"_Hey_," Sokka protested, glaring daggers towards the wall at Suki's choice of words and clenching the phone tighter in his hand.

"Whatever, sorry," she said cavalierly, brushing off his concerns. "Not stupid, but you know what I mean. This direct approach Sokka, what can you hope to accomplish? You know they probably have our lines tapped. I don't think we can do anything without them watching."

"I can't just sit and watch, Suki," he all but growled into the phone, pacing as far as the cord would let him. Sighing, he shook his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "Five years ago I went through the worst torture I could imagine–"

"You're hardly alone Sokka," Suki cut in, a bitter laugh escaping. "Pretty sure there are quite a few people who've survived the exact same torture. Ninety seven, to be precise." Suki's voice turned sad as she repeated the number.

"Yeah," continued Sokka angrily, not allowing himself to be swayed by Suki's sadness. "Ninety seven _winners_," his voice mocked the word. "And for every one of us seven others, seven _children_, were slaughtered."

Two thousand miles away, Suki leaned against the wall by her telephone and slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked around her beautiful home, the one that seemed to echo with silence around its sole resident. For the hundredth, thousandth time, she missed the warmth and love of her Kyoshi home. Closing her eyes, she considered telling Sokka what she knew - the plans that had been in place for a decade, even longer. The plans to overthrow the Fire Nation that inflicted the cruel _games_ on its people.

Without really hearing the words, Suki listened to Sokka's anger as his voice traveled to her and knew there was nothing she could say to make him understand right now. He was too angry. He didn't have enough tact. He wouldn't be satisfied with waiting and could very easily destroy all of their carefully laid plans with a single wrong statement.

Over the past years, Sokka had become a close friend. At least, as close as anyone could be to being called a friend she thought with a harsh smile. Ever since her own experience in the arena, Suki had refused to let anyone get very close. She knew all too well what exactly the Fire Nation could do to the survivors – a far better term than winners, in her humble opinion – of their games and her eyes watered at the thought of the fate suffered by her Kyoshi family for her actions following her _victory_. Angrily she wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. Instead, she forced herself to listen to what Sokka was saying.

As she listened to his words of uprising, of an all out war they had no hope of winning, Suki interrupted him. "Sokka," she said softly, "listen to me." His fuming paused at her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he allowed, "you're not a fan of war. I get it Suki, but don't you see? This is our only choice."

She paused at his words briefly before continuing. "No, Sokka, war like you want is not our only option. You're not alone Sokka, there–" she paused, considering her words and how much she should, or could tell him. "There have been ninety seven winners Sokka, and the games, for the majority, have not endeared the Fire Nation to us Sokka. Rushing in without thought though? It's suicide Sokka."

Hearing him begin to interject, she hurried on. "No, it's worse than suicide Sokka. Killing us is too easy, they know how to make our lives so miserable we wish we were dead."

"The things I've seen Suki, death sure would be easier," he said wearily, and Suki could all but see his anger deflating on the other end of the phone. Closing her eyes, she took comfort in picturing Sokka in a house identical to hers all those miles away. It would have the same white walls, the same grand rooms. The same lifeless feel. But no, that wasn't quite right. Sokka didn't live alone as she did. She vaguely recalled him telling her that his father and grandmother lived with him. And was there a sibling too? She pondered briefly and decided there was a sibling as well, several years Sokka's junior.

"The Fire Nation is not someone you want to be your enemy," Suki told him gently. "Looking for a fight like this will only bring you more heartache Sokka."

Instantly, Sokka's tone turned turbulent once more as he all but barked his response. "They made me their enemy the moment they drew my name Suki. And I know they did the same when they read your name too, I've watched the games that year. I saw your face as you realized what that meant. And I saw your expression when they interviewed you after you _won_." Suki could picture the sneer that was sure to be on his face at his last word.

"Declaring a war against the Fire Nation won't get you anywhere, Sokka." She continued hastily, unwilling to allow him a word in edgewise. "You _have_ to _trust me_." Her emphasis and pauses made him stop briefly, face scrunched in concentration, before cautiously asking what she meant.

"Just trust me," she repeated, heart pounding in her chest – she had said too much. "Let it be Sokka." She closed her eyes, hoping with everything she had that whoever was listening would not catch her slip up.

On the other end of the line, Sokka breathed deeply before conceding. "I don't think what they're doing is right Suki, and I think they need to be stopped. But if you tell me that I need to back off, I can do that for a while. I can't promise I'll sit idly by for the rest of my life though and watch these games continue."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Suki smiled, relieved that he was dropping it, even if just temporarily. Hopefully they would have their plans more publicly known before he attempt to fix things on his own again. Knowing how impatient he was though it would be close.

For now though, he was safe.

* * *

Eighth Day of the Fifth Moon  
98th Year of the House of Sozin

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd call," drawled a masculine voice. His phone had only rang twice before he had answered it, knowing exactly who would be on the other line.

"Jet," Sokka acknowledged curtly.

"I tried to warn you, Sokka," the other man tsked softly. "The Fire Nation knows no limits, they're animals. Are you ready to join us?"

"Yes, I am." Though his voice was quiet, the anger was all but palpable.

A cruel smile formed on Jet's face at Sokka's tone.

"Good. We'll be in touch when you arrive at the Fire Nation in two days' time."

Without waiting for a response, Sokka hung up the telephone with a loud click and turned to face the television once more. It had been running on repeat for the last hour and even though he had muted it he could still hear the words in his mind.

Here, it panned around to show all of the young men and women patiently waiting, split between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, terrified that their name would be drawn. And then – a cut to the victors.

A view of himself standing tensely by the others who were honored by having earned the title of victor.

He watched, fists clenching unconsciously, as the Water Tribe's escort stood in front of the Northern Water Tribe palace before two large glass jars filled with thousands of names. Her hand reached in and swiftly collected a single slip of paper and Sokka's eyes watered as his lips mouthed the name along with the escort.

As he had seen happen a dozen times already, he watched as the screen flashed to the Southern Water Tribe and found the one face he would have known anywhere. The blue eyes, dark skin, and strong features, nearly identical to his own, stared off camera showed absolute panic for a brief second before focusing apathetically on the stage that had been haphazardly thrown together earlier that day. Sokka watched as his baby sister gracefully walked, shoulders back and head high to the front of the audience.

Back at the Northern Water Tribe's palace, Sokka watched with watery eyes as he continued to mouth one word.

"_Katara._"


End file.
